User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 14: I'm By Your Slide
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants attended a talent show. They had such sensational acts! However, Scooter had to leave due to her failure. But oh well! Find out who's going to leave and who will stay today on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooooolimination! meanwhile with the contestants Scarlett: The more challenges we do, the more teammates we lose! Mitch: Exactly. But we always tend to have the teams even. Mousse: Eventually I'll be gone, and everyone around me will be gone! Olivia: True, but it's not like we'll be seperated forever. Mousse: Yeah, and it's not like I'll be away from Whippa forever after all. Kingsley: Okay contestants! Ready for our next challenge? Hacky Zak: Heck yeah! I'm always ready to do something dangerous. Kingsley: Oh, this one will be! Follow me! meanwhile they're in a place where a gigantic hill is Rudy: Wowee! Look at that big hill! Amy: Why is there fake snow? Kingsley: It isn't the time for real snow yet, so this is why I took you here. You are going to use these sleds to go down that hill. However, the hill is so high and slippery, so it would send you down tumbling to the ground in approximately 3 seconds if you had no grip. I've actually seen someone do that on the hill with a weak sled and he got sent to the hospital. You don't wanna end up like him obviously. This is why you're all wearing protective suits. Koilee: Oh my god! That must have been horrible! Kingsley: Exactly. What you're going to do is that you're going to see how much force and control you can use to keep yourself from tumbling down the hill like a coconut. You have to pull on the strings to control how fast you speed down. If you happen to turn the other direction, that's fine. But you won't be able to see where you're going. There's an escalator that will take you all the way up to the hill. If you get down and you tumble, then you have to slide again. Good luck! some time later... Cooper: So basically, I should adjust the sled so that it won't like, go out of control for when I sit on it and go. Mousse: Exactly. For instance, make sure the string at the front is even. Cooper: Got it. Mousse: Should I give you a little push? Cooper: Yes, but not too hard. It'll make me fall off the sled. Mousse: Okay! (pushes Cooper gently) Cooper: Uh oh. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (grabs on the string) Olivia: I can't get this string to work! Mousse: Here, let me help. Cooper: Uh oh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (falls off and rolls down the hill) Tohru: Oh my god! Did you see that? Cooper literally rolled down! Amy: Maybe he lost control of the sled. Perri: Tart, are there any adjustments needed for the sled? Tart: Cheep cheep. Perri: I see. I have to get this thing off the bottom. It might halt it immediately. Willow: Hey, I just want someone to push me down the hardest they can. Speed is my key. Allan: Let me do it! (flips Willow) Willow: Allan, I didn't mean that! WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (rolls down the hill with her sled) Allan: (laughs) Mitch: (goes down the hill and holds tight) Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is fun! (pulls on the string) Woooooooooooooooooo! I'm getting the hang of this! Olivia: Are you ready, Mousse? Mousse: I certainly am. Olivia: Let's both go at the same time. Ready, set, go! (they both go down) Mousse: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Olivia: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mousse: Oh dear! I'm turning the other way! Help! Help! Olivia: Don't worry! I got you! (reaches for Mousse's hand but falls off the sled) Mousse: OLIVIA! (falls off as well) Tohru: (laughs from the top) Now that's comedy! Mousse: Oof! Ee! Ah! Olivia: Umph! (they both fall face down) Mousse: Reaching for my hand was a bad idea. Olivia: I know. Let's try again. Robby: Ready, Sienna? Sienna: Ready indeed! Allan: I'll take care of that! (spins Sienna around) Sienna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (loses her grip on the sled) Allan: This is fun! Willow: To you, it is. But to people like me, it's not. Now push me! Scarlett: (pushes Willow down) Willow: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Scarlett: There we go! Akari: Watch this! (gets on her sled backwards) Allan: (flips Akari over) Akari: ALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Tohru: Should I go now? Olivia: If you think you can control it, yes. Tohru: Okay! (goes down) Mousse: Hey Olivia, I wonder if we can both get on the sled together. Olivia: Are you sure? I'm not going to sit on the fence. Mousse: What do fences have to do with anything? There aren't any fences around here. Even if there was it would hurt your butt to sit on one. Olivia: Let's not beat around the bush. Mousse: You must be crazy, Olivia. There are no bushes around here. Do you expect a winter themed area to have fences and fully grown bushes growing out of some area? This is ridiculous, you can't just tell me I can't beat some bush when I'm not even near some bush and that you don't want to do something that-- Olivia: Hey hey hey, Mousse, calm down. All I'm saying is that we both can't sit on the same sled. It could break. Mousse: Oh yeah. Allan: (flips Sienna again) Akari: Okay, Mr. Elvis Presley, that's enough of you flipping the other contestants. Allan: But it's fun! Akari: You're basically making us lose the team! Allan: I just can't help it. Akari: (clicks her tongue and sits on her sled) Amy: (is going down the hill) I'm really experienced on sliding down hills! (pulls on the string) Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I can do it really well right now! Yippee! (reaches the bottom) Whew! Koilee: Amy is good. How does she control it so well? Hacky Zak: She must have been sledding ever since she was a little girl, I suppose. Koilee: Every time I tried to control the sled, it wouldn't do anything. It would make me fall off. Mousse: You just have to keep trying until you get it, Koilee. tick tock tick tock... Hacky Zak: This is it, Sasha. We will both go down the hill and see which one of us makes our team win. Sasha: I'm on it! Hacky Zak: I'm a little bit nervous though. Sasha: It's fine. On a count of three, we can go down together. (gets on her sled) Hacky Zak: (does the same) Sasha: A one, a two, a three! (they both go down) Hacky Zak: Oh my god, that's fast! Sasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hacky Zak: Whoop! Whoop! Oh my god! Sasha: Yay! I'm doing it! I'm doing it! I'm-- uh oh. Hacky Zak: I can see a rock coming! Sasha: Go the other way! Go the o-- (hits the rock) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hacky Zak: Yeah haha! I avoided it! (makes it to the bottom) Whew. Kingsley: (yells into his megaphone) Okay, that's everybody! Now, the majority of successed tries came from the Chocoholics. Which means Juicy Peeps, follow me to the elimination center! in the shed... Kingsley: First of all, Willow is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Perri... PEW! Kingsley: Scarlett... PEW! Kingsley: Sasha... PEW! Kingsley: Robby... PEW! Kingsley: Mitch... PEW! Kingsley: Akari! PEW! Kingsley: Okay folks! We are now down to 2 of our peeps! Allan and Sienna! Which one will leave? And which one will stay? Sienna: (backs away slowly) Allan: (heart starts pounding) ... Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Sienna! PEW! Allan: Dang it! Why am I eliminated? Willow: Probably because you kept trying to hurt your teammates. Have fun in the hotel. Allan: (walks out of the shed and into the cannon) KA-BOOM!!! Kingsley: Well well well, that's gonna wrap up today's episode, folks! Tune in next time to find out who will stay and go on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooolimination! I know this chapter looked a bit rushed, but 'I'm running out of ideas for challenges. So if you have a challenge idea I can use, feel free to drop one off if you can! If not, than that's fine, just feel free to vote.' The Chocoholics: Tohru Olivia Hacky Zak Rudy Koilee Mousse Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Scarlett Sasha Perri Sienna Mitch Willow Akari Robby Allan: (drops into the hotel room) Whippa: Hi Allan! How was the challenge? Allan: Couldn't have been better. Whippa: Was Mousse okay? Allan: Let's just say he had a tumble. Whippa: Tee hee. Funny. Category:Blog posts